rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Formula Future/@comment-29084125-20161109081605
Stage 5 - Upgrades: 3323332 - PR 140.6 - Tilt A, SA high, BA off, TC off Bot Management: winning by small margins (only) View: bonnet view Track: Hockenheimring - Skips 40 GC 1. Cup event against 3 F14T - 1 lap - Grand Prix Circuit - Skid 5 times and finish within 48 seconds. Recommended PR: 135.9 - The MP4-X can easily get away from you when you try to induce a big skid, better to just drive for fastest time and make little skids.... then at the last set of corners, see where your at and then force another skid if needed. Driving through Nordkurve (off track then back on track) netted me 2 skids... and I induced a skid coming out of the next corner by turning into the grass then back on track. Little speed lost and 1 skid added. Then again at the first hairpin turned sharper then needed to induce a skid... then tapped breaks to stop it and moved on.... by the next corner I had my 5. After that, drove hard to the end... winner at 46.159 seconds with 4 bars damage (13 left before servicing). TIP: Seems like the easiest was to skid without speed lose is going into the grass after the apex (all 4 wheels) then maneuver back onto the track. With the power this has, your almost guaranteed a skid or two credit. With a 48 second time to beat, you can't afford to loose much momentum. 2. Win this 2 lap cup event (against 21 F14T opponents) with a lead of at least 722 yards (600 meters) - Grand Prix Circuit - Recommended PR: 136.3 - Well, we know what this is all about - faster bots in future races - so I'm certainly going to keep this as close to target as possible. For me, this means that I will restore if I exceed the target by more than 50 yards - regardless the number of retries. 1st run, win - but the car was moving out so fast even after braking it slid through the finish at 900+ yards (distance meter was un-viewable when I needed to see it during the last part of the run). Restore, rerun.... 2nd run I focused harder on seeing where I was at prior to the last set of chicanes... was at +1200 prior to them, then slowed until then end - stopping just before the finish - hit the gas when I saw the meter hit +753 - one more win in the books at 2:26:561 - 9 bars damage (4 left before servicing) 3. Finish this time trial event within 39 seconds reaching a top speed of 200mph (322kph). National Circuit - Recommended PR: 136.6 - Drove conservative to see where I'd be at the end of the 1st run. Hit the 200 mph on the front stretch, but finished at 41:237. I knew this goal was attainable, just had pick it up in a few spots & not slide, so drove a little harder this time. Doing this I had no less then 7 forced closures & re-attempts due to off track, hitting the wall (seems like if you just tap it you get the DQ), or just going to damn slow. On my 9th attempt it all came together hitting the speed goal after Nordkurve before the 1st hairpin and finished at 38.783 seconds. 3 bars damage (1 bar left before servicing). TIP: I drove as hard as I could, at at my driver level (357) that's saying something (but keep in mind I do not run WTT so I'm far from an expert at these type of events). For those out there like me who are just learning no assist driving, this could be a skip. My opinion: Assist drivers probably won't make this event with my upgrades - I was in the edge most corners without skidding and I don't know how much the assists will slow you down, but I know I couldn't have made this diving with assists at there present settings (either low or high). Remember though - Your mileage may vary (depending on skill level - I rank myself as pretty good, but not with these settings - I manage ok though). 4. Win this elimination event against 5 F14T opponents spaced at 30 second intervals. National Circuit - Recommended PR: 137.0 - I approached this with the idea that any contact with the opponents or unintended off track excursion is probably going to slow you down enough to make the goal unattainable. Picking your passing points will not be an option - you're just going to have to go for it! With that in mind - a win on my 1st attempt came easier then I thought it would, especially after that last race. I did rear end one F14T hitting him pretty hard (didn't anticipate the exceedingly fast closure rate), but as luck would have it the tap knocked him right out of my way so I was able keep going. Anyway, no tricks here - easy elimination event - watch that closure rate! And happy winning! Reward: 20 GC - no servicing required this stage